Don't Let Me Fall
by prentissfan
Summary: Hotch puts Emily into a dangerous situation with an un-sub who will be there to save her.H/P and M/P Please REVIEW :D. Will Hotch leave his career at the BAU or will he stay for Emily UPDATED 24TH JUNE!
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own Criminal Minds Not Yet, Soon Though!!

It was 7:30pm and Emily and Derek were sitting on Bobby Summers house. He was defiantly there un-sub. Recently discharged from the Military for fighting with a General which was his stressor. He lived alone but had recently broken up with his long term girlfriend which matched the description of all the victims, dark shoulder length hair and dark eyes, he would take them and torture them for 4 days then he would publicly dump them at local landmarks half alive.

He thought he was God, in his eyes the strong ones lived and the weak ones died. There was a cold silence as they sat and waited for Hotch's signal. Emily could almost feel Derek's tension as he sat patiently. "God dam it why can't Hotch just make the call? I can see Bobby watching TV." Derek was clearly losing his cool Emily wondered why he was so agitated but Emily just sat not bothering to reply. Derek picked up his radio "C'mon Hotch what are we waiting for?" Something was bothering really bothering Derek but Emily couldn't pin point what was wrong with him. "We're waiting until he's off his guard."

"Hotch this guy is Military he's never off his guard." Derek was right Hotch knew well that Bobby would never be off his guard why was he lying? "Derek I want you to send Emily in as a civilian, he's not expecting another victim so when Emily is inside we storm the place" Emily was taken aback at how blatantly Hotch would put in so much danger, okay the job was dangerous but putting her unarmed into an un-subs house with Military background was basically like calling the grim reaper. "Are you kidding me Hotch? If we storm it while Emily's inside he could easily take her hostage or kill her!" Emily was relived at least she had someone to back her up. "Morgan I wouldn't send her in if I thought I was putting her in danger, We profiled this guy was extremely organised he always stuck to his schedule so if his schedule is off balance he won't know how to react leaving us with plenty of time to catch him while he's dazed. Emily has done this before she knows what to do." True she had done it before but received a nasty blow to the forehead while doing so. "Look man why can't we just storm it now as a team together." "Morgan, we will do it how I see fit and I see the best way to catch this guy is to get him while he's unprepared and we don't know what weapons he has in his house so going in now he could easily grab a grenade and pull the pin. Emily are you willing to do this?"

Well of course Emily would have preferred not to but Hotch was right somebody had to find out how prepared he was for an attack so sending the whole team in was far more dangerous. "Yeah, I'll be fine." So Emily took of her jacket and removed her bullet proof vest and gun, she was going in solo and unarmed. "Alright Emily I want you to pretend you lost your backpack and you need to ring your dad." Wow what a rouse Emily thought sarcastically to herself, "Okay I'm ready" So Emily hopped out of the car and made her way up the street, she could feel her heart pounding it felt like it could explode out her chest at any minute.

She stood for a while on his front step preparing before she followed through. "Okay I'm going for it" She whispered softly into the small radio in her sleeve. After about 30 seconds Bobby opened his door and as soon as he saw Emily his eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. "How may I help you beautiful?" Emily was frightened of his liking of her. "Well I was going for a walk when a boy stole my backpack and my phone and I need to ring my mother.

I was wondering might I be able to use your phone? Please." Bobby stood the side to signal her to step in "Of course, of course come in please." Emily was about to step inside when the man grabbed her arms roughly and tossed her into his hallway. Emily hit her head of the wall pretty hard and lay on the ground. "You stupid bitch you made such a big mistake but now you're going to beg me to take you back!"

It was quite clear to Emily that Bobby was delusional and truly believed Emily was his ex-girlfriend. He kicked Emily hard in the stomach and ribs and climbed on top of her. Emily had to signal to the team but she was in so much pain she could hardly remember where she was. The next hit changed that after he began to punch her in the face Emily's adrenaline kicked in and she began to fight back she threw him off of her and to the side. "Morgan!" She spoke into her radio. Before Emily could react Bobby ripped a knife out from his sock "You're going to pay bitch" Emily dodged his first swing at her by millimetres, she picked up the nearest object she could find and threw it at Bobby. Emily could feel the adrenaline slowly creep out of her body she knew she hadn't much strength left but she also knew the team would be here soon. Emily tried to stand up she grabbed hold of the small table but as she turned around she saw Bobby standing and with a swift move he stabbed Emily in the stomach.

Contrary to belief Emily did not feel a sudden pain or a darkness sweep over her, there was only the cold wooden floor and a gunshot.

Okaaaaay so tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews: D I'll try to make this chapter longer.

Emily did not feel pain, she did not cry and she certainly never gave up. She didn't feel the pain in her stomach or the gunshot wound in her leg, Emily only felt the numbness throughout her whole body, she wished she got another dose of adrenaline and got herself out the house because at this stage it would be quicker than waiting for the team.

Emily just laid there, her head resting off the wall she could see blood coming through her jumper and leg. Why hadn't the team come? Emily had signalled to Derek but they were bound to come soon he didn't use a silencer on his pistol so the gunshot would have been fairly loud.

Now Bobby was pacing up and down the hallway Hotch was right he was totally off his guard because I broke his schedule. Emily tried to signal Derek again but that's when she noticed the small radio in her sleeve was smashed. Maybe it got broken when he threw me inside Emily thought to herself.

Bobby's hands had started to shake he was ready to snap at any minute.

"You know what bitch, we're going to go somewhere fun. You're really going to enjoy this." Shit, if he takes me out the back way the team will never find us.

"Wait here!" Bobby headed upstairs to grab some clothes and money Emily suspected. So now was her chance to find a way out.

But trying to walk with a bullet in your leg is actually a lot harder than you would imagine. So if Emily couldn't stand or walk she decided she would have to crawl and slowly but surely she got the hang of it and was now crawling her way to the door. She could hear Bobby's footsteps upstairs so she hadn't much time, getting to the door were the easy part compared to trying to open the door handle. After a long struggle she hit the handle down and it opened so she gave the door a little push and stuck her hand out to signal the team. But of course Emily's luck ran out when she realised Bobby was standing at the end of the stairs.

"You whore! You're trying to leave me again." And with that Bobby reached into his jeans and pulled out his pistol.

"This time it's going straight between your eyes." There was definitely a gunshot but Emily did not feel her brains blown everywhere unless she was dead and she just didn't realise it.

"Holy shit Emily, can you hear me?" It was Derek, thank God he came. One by one the team made it to the house all shocked at what they saw and that included Emily.

She hadn't noticed before just the amount of blood she lost, it was everywhere on the walls, all over the floor and of course all over her clothes. Emily could hear JJ phoning the ambulance, and as much as the team was worrying Emily knew she would be fine she had survived worse.

"I shouldn't have sent you in Prentiss." Okay Emily was angry at Hotch but there was no point in being mad now especially since the whole team was kind of standing around her.

"Its fine, I'm fine" Emily could hear the sirens in the distance, great Emily probably had to have surgery on her leg. The ambulance was outside the house, Emily hated drama and this situation screamed drama.

"Morgan you ride with her. We'll follow behind." The paramedics strapped me onto the gurney and wheeled me into the ambulance with Derek at my side.

"Okay can you tell me your name?"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Okay Emily can you tell me what day it is?" Alright she knew they had to ask these questions, she was injured but she wasn't stupid.

"Friday the 30th of April 2010" Throughout the whole ambulance ride Emily was asked stupid questions like what was her favourite colour but it was just to keep her awake. Also Derek was holding her hand for the journey too. Emily was good friends with Derek but nothing romantic ever happened bar the innocent flirting but that was just Derek, flirting was his thing. Emily was unsure whether she wanted anything romantic from Derek, yeah she thought Derek was as Garcia put it a "Chocolate God" but still Emily wondered would it just be a fling with the awkwardness after or would it turn into more. Now wasn't the time to wonder now was the time to head into the hospital and so the paramedics wheeled her in the Emergency doors.

"Alright Emily if I don't see you argue once with these nice doctors I'll order you a brain scan too." Poor Derek was trying to cheer her up.

"Sorry sir you need to wait here while we take her into the OR."

And with that Emily was pushed through the surgery doors and hooked up to an anaesthetic and that's when the darkness engulfed her.

It must have been late during the night when she regained conscience because there wasn't a stir in the ward except for the beeping which was her heart rate. Emily forced her eyes open and although it was dark the light still burned her eyes. Reduced to squinting Emily noticed a bundle on the chair beside her bed.

As she regained her vision she noticed that bundle was Hotch and he was looking extremely crippled. Now that her eyes were beginning to obey her she searched for the nurse button she needed to pee badly. Once Emily found the button and called the nurse she tried to relax and forget about her discomfort. It wasn't long before a young brunette nurse arrived,

"Agent Prentiss nice to see you awake, how are you?"

The nurse was whispering, probably because she didn't want to wake Hotch

"I'm okay but I really need to use the bathroom" Emily decided she would whisper too.

"Okay I'll get the wheelchair, just hold it for about 10 seconds"

Emily didn't care if she had to crawl she needed to go now! So when the nurse had her back turned Emily dragged herself out of the bed and limped away with her drip to the toilet. Emily lowered herself to the toilet and that was when she felt the burning pain in her leg, maybe it wasn't so smart to try and walk when you've been shot in the leg. There was a light knock at the door

"Agent Prentiss? Are you in there?"

The nurse must have had a heart attack Emily thought to herself

"Yeah um could you wheel me back into bed please."

Emily realised it was quite a mistake to try and walk and now the pain in her leg was quite aggravating. The nurse opened the door and she gave Emily that stern Motherly look.

"You must be careful Agent you can't be walking on your leg so soon". Emily could tell she was annoyed but didn't want to give her a hard time. Soon Emily was back in her bed and trying to relax herself appropriately so that her leg wouldn't hurt her. God she pitied Hotch he looked so uncomfortable and only had a thin scrawny blanket to cover himself.

The team had probably all been here but Emily suspected that Hotch had sent them home, and he probably stayed because he felt guilty for what had happened. Emily was tired she needed another nap in a bad way so she shut her eyes and once again let the darkness take her away to another world.

This time when Emily woke it was bright and she noticed a slightly different bundle curled up on the chair. And this bundle had long blonde hair, it was JJ. Hadn't it been Hotch lying there only a few hours ago? She couldn't have been asleep for that long. There was a slight stir and a groan and that's when JJ's eyes shot open,

"Emily!" JJ shot up and gave her a long hug. "Thank God you're awake at last."

Awake at last? What was she talking about?

"JJ I was up last night, Hotch was asleep on the couch looking as crippled and uncomfortable as possible."

Emily was almost sure it was early morning because she could hear the birds tweeting and singing away. JJ put a slight smirk on her face

"Emily you've been in a coma for 2 weeks."

WHAT! No that's not possible Emily thought to herself. She was up just last night with an extreme need to pee.

"What? But I thought I had surgery yesterday, I used the toilet last night and that brunette nurse helped me and Hotch was there!" Emily was starting to get very panicky she couldn't understand how she was out cold for 2 weeks.

"Shhh, it's alright, calm yourself. There were some complications with your surgery and you lost quite a bit of blood along with the blood you had already lost, so the doctors think you're body was taking a time out is how he put it."

Complications?

"What kind of complications?"

"When the doctors attempted to repair your stab wound they found that a cyst on your liver had ruptured so it caused quite a bit of blood loss. But the doctors managed to remove it in the end."

Okay that was slightly alright at least she wasn't dead and the complications weren't too severe.

"But how did I use the bathroom last night?"

"That I don't know, my guess is you were dreaming."

That dream was slightly too realistic Emily thought to herself.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor and I'll ring Hotch and tell him you're awake."

It felt so strange to Emily, she had been out of the world for two weeks yet she had missed nothing. She had nobody to care for, nothing to be missed for and that was when realisation kicked Emily Prentiss so hard in the stomach she was sure she could physically feel it. The only thing Emily had left in the world was the team.

The pain in her side was starting to really agitate Emily what the hell was it?

She felt every new breath she took was her last and breathing was becoming such a heavy task that for the third time in what felt like only one day Emily let that strange darkness sweep her away.

Reviews anyone? :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really like writing or reading from other people's POV but I think it had to be done for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what kind of stuff you might like to happen!

JJ had just finished up on the phone with Hotch when she heard a rapid beeping coming from Emily's room.

JJ ran into the room only to see Emily passed out and holding her side.

"Emily?" JJ ran out to the nurse's station

"Get a doctor NOW!"

The nurse had copped on to what was happening and paged the doctors. JJ's eyes were welling up with tears, she didn't have a clue what was happening. Just 2 minutes ago Emily was awake and talking how could this just happen?

The doctors were starting to rush in and seconds later she was wheeled out and back into the O.R.

How was JJ supposed to explain this to the team? Oh sorry guys you just missed her?

The tears were really pouring out of JJ's eyes so much the nurse came over.

"Here" She handed JJ a tissue. "Thanks" JJ managed to splutter out.

"Come with me I'll bring you to the waiting room and I promise the doctors will alert you as soon as they have any news."

So JJ followed the nurse and waited for the team.

About 10 minutes later Morgan arrived followed by Hotch then Reid and then Rossi and of course Garcia.

"What the hell happened? You said she was awake". Wow Morgan looked like he was about to explode.

"I don't know what happened I just hung up after I talked to Hotch and I heard her heart rate monitor beeping way too fast so I ran in and I saw her just laying there and then the doctors took her away. She was fine just before that".

JJ was starting to cry again and that was when Garcia sat down beside her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry JJ she'll fight this you know she's strong".

The team all took a seat except for Morgan who couldn't stop pacing. He was really fuming; he was probably still pissed with Hotch.

"This is your fault!" Morgan exclaimed. He was directing his anger at Hotch.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me if you hadn't sent her in she wouldn't be in here would she?"

Hotch had that guilty schoolboy look on his face. He shot up out of his seat.

"Morgan take a walk now!" Morgan stormed out of the waiting room.

Rossi soon followed him probably to give him that fatherly talk and explain to him that this was no one's fault.

Hotch just stared blankly at the wall. He knew it was his fault if he hadn't pushed her to go in she would be happily complaining about paper work.

All they could do was wait and pray that Emily was okay.

After about a half an hour Morgan returned with Rossi but refused to look Hotch in the eye, he was clearly still angry.

"Any News?" Rossi asked hopefully.

"Nothing". Hotch replied bluntly.

So the team waited and waited and waited. When JJ checked the clock again she realised it had been almost 3 hours with no news. The team had barely said a word in the 3 hours it was a harsh silence and a cold war between Morgan and Hotch which both clearly cared a little too much for Emily.

"Emily Prentiss?" A small female doctor piped up

The whole team automatically stood up.

"Yes? How is she?" Hotch asked the doctor.

"She's okay now. It seems the cyst wasn't removed properly and it ruptured once again. I double checked it and I'm sure it's been fully removed but she will have to stay in for a further week just for observation."

"Can we see her?" Morgan asked who was almost reduced to tears of relief at this stage.

"Well she's not awake yet but you can see her if you like. Just try to leave her in peace is all I ask?"

"Thank you very much doctor." Rossi replied with such relief.

"We shouldn't crowd her so JJ and Garcia I think you should be there first when she wakes up. It's late so we will head back to the office but keep us updated."

JJ could see Morgan didn't agree with Hotch but he wasn't about to argue again so he followed Rossi, Reid and Hotch back to Quantico.

JJ and Garcia headed up to Emily's room. She looked so weak, so pale and flaky. It certainly wasn't the Emily they were used to seeing.

They both took a seat beside her bed and JJ grabbed her hand. It was hard to see your best friend looking like this.

JJ hadn't fully welcomed Emily the first day they met, she was distant with her and JJ felt that nobody could replace Elle but she soon learned that her and Emily Prentiss would become like sisters.

"I wouldn't say she's waking up anytime soon." Garcia whispered

"If I was her I probably wouldn't be either, let's hit the hay." JJ replied softly.

Garcia got some blankets and pillows out of the cupboard.

It was going to be a long night and JJ doubted that she or any of the team would get much rest tonight but it was worth a try.

So she closed her eyes and let her mind drift into that special place where everything was always alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for slow updates I have my Junior Cert coming up

Once again I don't own Criminal Minds!

Emily opened her eyes and looked around the now familiar room, JJ and Garcia were curled up in blankets by her bedside. Emily attempted to sit up but then felt the sharp pain in her side. The last thing Emily remembered was talking to JJ she hadn't realised the pain was so bad.

It was obviously morning because Emily could see a small light shining through the blinds. Emily wanted to go home, she hated hospitals. Emily thought hospitals smelt like death and looked like death.

Emily heard a stir in Garcia's direction and as she looked over she noticed the red head's eyes begin to squint open.

She shot up immediately

"Emily!"

Soon JJ's eyes opened after Garcia's slightly exaggerated scream.

Garcia gave Emily an enormous bear hug, and was soon followed by JJ.

"Thank God you're still here." Garcia said while looking up to the sky as if to thank God.

"And thank the amazing doctors." JJ replied with a grin on her face.

"You're saying that as if something else happened. What's going on?" Emily had a worried tone in her voice.

"Unfortunately your cyst wasn't removed correctly and it ruptured again but thankfully the doctors managed to do the job properly this time." JJ answered.

"Wait you mean I was in surgery again!"

"We're afraid so cupcake." Garcia answered this time.

"Oh sweet Moses typical something else has to go wrong with me. How much longer do I have to stay in here now?"

"Just until the end of the week hopefully." Garcia reassured Emily.

"I better ring Hotch, be right back." JJ stepped outside the room.

"Oh baby do I have news for you!" Garcia had such an excited tone in her voice.

"News? Spill!"

"My chocolate sugar Daddy had a little fall out with Hotch over you" Garcia began to giggle.

"What? You mean Morgan and Hotch were fighting over me? No way." Emily was shocked.

"Oh believe it! Looks like somebody is very popular with the male agents." By now Garcia was laughing her head off.

"If I wasn't in so much pain you would be eating feathers from this cheap hospital pillow!" Emily also joined in with the laughing.

"You could never hit me, you love me too much. I have already proven I am "The Technical Goddess" Garcia was looking extremely proud.

"I suppose you are. But seriously give me details on this scrap. Who said what to whom?" Emily was very curious by now as to what went down.

"Well Morgan just told him this was his fault and Hotch was like excuse me and then Morgan kind of explained how it was his fault but then Hotch just sent him out. I guess I kind of over-exaggerated it." Garcia explained.

"Wow." Emily lay in the bed stunned she didn't think Morgan cared so much. She had only ever seen him snap at Hotch once and that was in New York.

"I know wow is right." Garcia grinned.

"It's not his fault though. I don't want him to think that, he asked and I chose to go in." Emily was angry that Morgan thought that.

"I know sweetheart. I'm pretty sure they're going to be here soon so you can attempt to reassure Hotch and also give out to Morgan" Garcia replied.

JJ stepped back into the room smiling.

"The team will probably be here in about 3 minutes I'm guessing. They aren't taking any chances this time they want to catch you awake" JJ chuckled.

"Knowing my luck my appendix will burst" And Emily also chuckled along.

"I was just telling Em about Morgan's little outburst." Garcia said to JJ.

"Oh really were you? You would have laughed your ass off if you were there Em." JJ smiled relishing the memory.

"No I would have sat there shocked and extremely embarrassed!" Emily said.

"Oh c'mon Em there's definitely no shock there with Hotch. But Morgan I really didn't think he thought of you in that way." JJ smirked.

"You can't tell that he feels like that just from that and as for it being obvious that Hotch cares about me how come I've never once seen it."

"Oh girl it's so obvious you can almost smell it." Garcia pretended to sniff the air.

"Hotch is pretty much incapable of showing any kind of strong emotions towards anyone. He is very much so emotionally unavailable so he must be showing his emotions subconsciously to himself as well as me." This was true Emily thought to herself.

"Really it's not that obvious it's just very hard to fool a profiler. He just always gives you that extra look or attention, he kind of listens more to what you say than me or Morgan and sometimes even Rossi." JJ explained.

"He does?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah he does actually. So what do yah think?" Garcia answered happily.

"I think I'm stunned to be honest. Like has everybody known this for some time?" Emily asked again in her shocked state, she just couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before.

"Well we did but I don't know about Reid or Rossi or Morgan." JJ told Emily.

"I don't think I um, well I'm uh not sure do I feel that way." Emily could feel the rush of warmth onto her cheeks; she was so embarrassed, she needed to speak to Hotch.

"Aw sweetie you don't need to feel anything yet, you just need to rest okay." Garcia said with a warm comforting smile on her face.

Just then Morgan followed by Hotch Reid and Rossi entered the room. They all came over and gave her a hug. Emily threw JJ a look when Hotch hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine really." Emily answered, even the presence of Hotch made Emily feel awkward.

"Anyone want to catch some breakfast downstairs, I'm pretty sure we can catch some stale bread with mushy butter if we're lucky." Rossi laughed and gave JJ a look which said "Let's give them some time.

"Yeah sounds good, Morgan why don't you stay with her?" JJ asked.

"Sure I don't mind, just bring me back some Jell-O please." Morgan replied and with that the team was gone except for Derek.

"From now on I'm always going in with you." Derek laughed.

"I'm not a 4 year old, I'm pretty sure I can handle a big bad un-sub." Emily smirked to Derek.

"No I'm serious." Derek's tone changed.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Emily was annoyed at Derek's change in attitude.

"I know it's just hard to see you in pain." Derek switched back to his soft tone.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't like seeing you in pain either." Emily returned the soft response.

Derek sat in a silent stare for at least a minute.

"What's up Derek?" Emily asked curiously.

"Really I don't know anymore, things just seem to be changing way too fast and I don't think I can keep up." Derek was speaking in riddles.

"Why what's changing?" Emily was worried now.

"I can't really explain." Derek answered.

"C'mon, it's me Derek you can tell me." Emily wondered what was on Derek's mind.

"No really we can talk some other time but now you need to relax and rest." Derek was attempting to change the subject; Emily could see he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push it.

The day passed quickly the team just talked for most of it and Emily enjoyed it. It wasn't often that the whole team could sit down and just enjoy each other's company. And although things were awkward between her and Hotch she still liked his input throughout the day.

Soon enough the week had passed and it was time for Emily to return home. She was given a wheelchair and crutches if she wanted to use them when her leg improved.

Somebody had to stay with Emily and she was glad when JJ offered but she knew she needed to spend every second possible with Henry because she often didn't get the opportunity.

Emily was happy when Morgan volunteered, they were best friends and she knew he needed to talk to her. She was just worried about what exactly he needed to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Reading over the last chapter I realised it was pretty bad so I'll try make this one better.

Oh and no I don't own Criminal Minds, unfortunately . This is definitely a Derek chapter so all Hotch/Emily fans might be disappointed but you should read anyways because the next chapter will have plenty Hotch! And maybe some conflict between the 3.

It was 6:30pm when Emily and Derek left the hospital and it was pretty chilly for a summer's night. He wheeled her out to the SUV gently.

"It's funny in all the years I've known you I don't have a clue where you live." Derek laughed.

"Well consider yourself lucky you're going to see it tonight." Emily answered with a smirk.

"Let me guess it's an apartment, white walls, wooden floors, modern kitchen and bedroom and of course obsessively neat." Derek joked around.

"You're good, except for the last part I'm a total mess really." Emily giggled.

"Oh so Ms Perfect isn't so perfect after all."

"Derek I'm in your SUV and I'm pretty sure that thing under the seat was once a hamburger. That speaks for itself." Emily laughed to herself.

"Okay so I'm a complete slob too, who cares eh?" Derek put his hands in the air to give up.

"Hands on the wheel Derek, try not to get me killed, thanks very much." Emily said with a stern but giddy tone.

The rest of the journey was pretty silent other than giving Derek some directions.

"Okay just on you're left in here." Emily pointed to a small car park just in front of her apartment block.

Derek glided into a spot near the entrance; Derek hoped her place had a comfy couch he had gotten little to no sleep in the past week and he wanted a rest.

After a slight struggle Derek had wheeled Emily up to her apartment. Emily gave Derek the key and he opened the door only to be greeted by the white walls and wooden floors he had imagined.

"My my is that a bar over there." Derek said cheerfully as he wheeled Emily into her kitchen.

"You know I really don't need this stupid chair it's just awkward." Emily began trying to stand up and instantly regretted it after she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Okay well I think we just put that idea to rest." Derek had a fatherly look on his face.

"Trust me this thing will be demolished by next week." Emily snorted.

"Where do you keep your food, I'll cook us up something real fine." Derek asked.

"Those 2 presses over there." Emily pointed into the top right corner.

"Jesus Christ do you eat anything?" Derek asked as he rustled through Emily's empty press.

"Obviously but most of my meals are at work." Emily realised just how pathetic that sounded. A grown woman who eats all 3 of her meals at work it wasn't just sad it was purely strange but Emily had never given it much thought until now.

"You okay?" Derek obviously picked up on Emily's realisation.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just kind of realised just how much this stupid job takes over my life. I mean I don't even have food in my presses because it's not needed." Emily answered with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"It's just more extra baggage that comes with joining the BAU. You know this is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It is? What was with all the secrecy then?" Emily pondered.

"Look I'll order some food first then we can talk." Derek began to search for the phone.

"No! We talk now or we don't talk at all. That's twice now today you've wanted to talk and when I try to respond you change the subject with an excuse. Talking to me now is going to be the exact same as talking to me later so if you have a problem I suggest you spit it out now." Emily almost threw the words at him but she knew to get through to Derek Morgan she had to be stern.

"Just leave it, it doesn't matter anymore." Derek expressed a look of hurt on his face which immediately made Emily feel guilty.

"C'mon Derek stop shutting me out. We tell each other these things you know." Emily pleaded.

"Fine but promise no matter what me and you will still be friends and co-workers?"

"Scouts honour!" Emily raised her right hand jokily.

"A while back I just began to think about where I saw myself in the future and I was sitting on a couch watching TV with my arm around some girl and before I knew it I realised that some girl was you. So from then on I couldn't get the picture of you and I out of my mind, thinking am I making a huge mistake because I'm not even trying to tell her how I feel. I thought you know eventually it would all go away but it hasn't everyday these feelings are getting stronger and stronger and it hurts more and more each day because I know I can't ever have you."

Emily was astounded, each one of Derek's words was filled with love and passion a side of Derek which Emily rarely saw but it made a warm feeling inside her every time Derek Morgan showed his caring side and dropped his Alpha Male stereo type.

"I... I don't know what to say" Emily had barely managed to get the words out.

"I'm sorry I just dropped this on you. You don't have to say anything but I needed to get it out." Derek replied with his soft tone.

"I just never realised you felt that way. I mean I've thought about you know you and I but I've never seen it that way I always saw it as well sex on the side kind of thing." Emily only realised after just how cold her words had come out.

"I'm not asking you to feel the same way I just wanted to tell you." Derek was visibly upset by Emily's words.

"Look I'm not shutting it down either I just need time. There's been so much going on lately that my heads not right at the moment just give me a while to sort things out before we do anything."

"Thanks" Derek grinned.

"What?" Emily asked bewildered.

"Well now I have a chance" Derek chuckled.

Okay so reviews would be greatly appreciated because then you can tell me where you would like the story to go etc...

So don't forget to favourite and alert me too :):D


	6. Chapter 6

So as I promised a Hotch/Prentiss chapter with a bit of conflict thrown in hah.

Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds.

The rest of the night was full of laughter and jokes but all that was going through Emily's mind was the possibility of her and Derek Morgan. The more she thought of it the more realistic it seemed. Her and Derek weren't getting any younger while she couldn't say it for Derek she personally hadn't had a partner in a long time.

Emily hit the hay early she was drained and needed to think about the day's events. She gave Derek some pillows and blankets and wished him a good night's sleep he looked like he needed it.

Derek was up at around 7:30am Emily could hear him scrapping out the end of the coffee jar.

"You're up pretty early." Emily said as she staggered from her bedroom into the kitchen.

"Well work calls unfortunately." Derek said while stirring the milk into his coffee.

"Wonderful, we have another case." Emily said sarcastically.

"No me, JJ, Reid, Garcia and Rossi have another case. You are on medical leave if you didn't notice." Derek began to sip his coffee.

"Wait what about Hotch." Emily asked confused.

"Well Hotch has an even bigger case to deal with today." Derek grinned.

"Strauss! Don't tell me she's blaming Hotch for this? That son of a bitch." Emily was seriously pissed, at this stage she'd do anything to get Hotch fired.

"Serves him right really." Derek slugged down the remainder of his coffee.

"What? You think it's his fault?" Emily demanded.

"C'mon Emily he sent you in alone to an extremely psychotic unsub's house with no protection and no power. What did he expect was going to happen?" Derek replied arguing his side.

"I don't care if he sent me in with a sign saying kidnap me, he's Hotch he generally knows what he's doing and if he fucks up once or twice that doesn't mean we put a smoking gun to his head. I don't know what's going on between you and Hotch but I suggest you sort it before it goes too far." Emily also argued her side.

"Well Emily if you want to become his defence lawyer against Strauss I personally suggest you go for it because it looks like you'll fight to the grave for him." Derek could see Emily was beginning to become agitated.

"Just get out Derek!" Emily walked to the door and held it open.

"No problem, I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Hotch." And with that Derek walked out leaving Emily to slam the door behind him.

Good riddance is all Emily could think. He was acting like a spoilt 7 year old. She could never understand how loving caring Derek was always eventually washed away by his tough persona. Emily knew she needed to talk to Hotch before Strauss attempted to demolish him.

So Emily waited until 9:00, the rest of the team would definitely be on the jet by now. Emily picked up her cell and phoned for a cab she was in no way fit to be driving. And after a half an hour Emily was wheeling herself over to her desk. She saw Hotch in his office but she knew she couldn't walk up the steps so she decided to give him a call.

"Agent Hotchner speaking." Hotch sounded so serious.

"Hey Hotch it's me. Look outside your office." Emily realised how strange that sounded.

Emily soon saw Hotch's tall figure at his window looking quite annoyed that Emily had shown up.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Hotch asked anxiously.

"Just help me up to your office and then we can talk." Emily answered.

And with that Hotch put down the phone and exited his office.

"Emily really you shouldn't be here. Go home and rest." Hotch said sternly.

"No. We need to talk Aaron." Emily purposely addressed him by his first name.

Hotch seemed to understand that Emily meant business; after all she never called him Aaron. So he eventually managed to get her up to his office.

"Emily before you say anything I'd just like to apologize. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you yet but I know that what's happened is because of my irrational decision and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for what I've put you through." Hotch was looking directly into Emily's eyes.

"Hotch don't do that to yourself, this is why I'm here. I don't want you beating yourself up over this at the end of the day it was my choice to go in and I chose to do it. I don't want this to affect our friendship or our work that's why I want you to know that I don't blame you at all, never did and never will."

"It's too late for that Emily." Hotch looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"Did Morgan not tell you?"

"Em no. Explain?" Emily was still confused.

"I don't want Jack to grow up without his Mother and seeing his Dad 5 minutes before he's in bed. It's just not fair on him that's why I've decided to take an early retirement deal so I can spend time with him." Hotch couldn't look Emily in the eye anymore.

"Aaron you can't leave us, you can't leave me." Emily was visibly upset.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you." Hotch exclaimed.

"Well of course you do. You've always been there for me and I've been there for you, we care for each other."

"Are you sure that's all." Hotch asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never call me Aaron yet you used my name in quite a personal context." Hotch said.

"So I called you Aaron big deal you always call me Emily. Stop profiling me Hotch!" Emily raged.

"Emily if there's something more behind this just says it to me."

Emily thought carefully every signal from Hotch lately had shown more than just a friendship especially the incident at the hospital but Emily knew she had to choose her words right here.

"Hotch do you care for me?" Emily asked openly.

"Of course." Hotch answered.

"But you're starting to care more than you should, aren't you?" Emily asked.

"Emily I don't know where you're going with this but I suggest you stop." Hotch replied calmly.

"Hotch its okay I understand." Emily argued.

"No Emily you don't. I'm done with the BAU; it's time for me to look after my son." Hotch showed no emotion.

"Hotch I know it's hard on you but you've got to stay no matter what way you feel towards any team member."

"Emily I don't know who planted the idea in your head but I don't care for you anymore than I should." Hotch stood up like he was ready to leave.

"Nobody planted any idea in my head, I'm a woman Hotch and a profiler, and you think I can't tell when a guy likes me? Well think again!" Emily grabbed him by the sleeve to get him to sit down again.

"You think I would do that to Hayley? I would never betray her especially with a colleague." Hotch said angrily.

"I know you don't want to but I know that there's that voice in your head saying that Hayley would want you to be happy." Emily replied.

"Hayley would never want me to cheat on her how could that possibly make her happy?"

"God dammit Hotch she divorced you long before Foyet killed her!" Emily soon regretted her harsh words; she could see that it upset Hotch.

"Hotch I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Emily apologised straight away.

"No Emily you're right. I just ...I've been so caught up with everything I never even had the chance to realise that she left me. She didn't want me anymore." Hotch's eyes began to water but Emily could see him fighting back the tears.

"Maybe I should go." Emily felt really guilty.

"No. Stay, this needs to be sorted out." Hotch demanded.

"I don't want you to leave but if it makes you and Jack happy it's the right thing to do." Emily said.

"I don't want to leave you or the team but I want things to be right for Jack." Hotch's watery eyes began to emerge again.

"I'll miss you Hotch." Emily felt a tear run down the side of her face.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Hotch said surprised.

And with that Hotch stood up and put his hand on Emily's shoulder and bent down.

"Maybe you should leave." Hotch couldn't look her in the eye anymore.

Emily pulled Aaron in for a hug although it was awkward with the wheelchair Emily held onto Hotch as tight as she could, she never wanted to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled Hotch's scent. Emily too hadn't realised just how much Hotch had meant to her she never wanted to see him leave. All of a sudden Emily saw a picture of her in 10 years time just like Morgan had seen the two of them sitting on the couch.

Except for this time it was Hotch on the couch.

As promised a Hotch chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger but you'll find out soon enough what becomes of Hotch and his job :D


End file.
